


home with you

by anniebibananie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x04, Canon, F/M, Reunions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniebibananie/pseuds/anniebibananie
Summary: “He smiled, and for a moment Arya forgot about the way her head ached or the smell of death that would sit around Winterfell for weeks to come. She simply thought about the way he had looked at her after she pulled back from a kiss, beautiful and a bit in awe.”





	home with you

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr prompt i'm just posting here now!

“I can’t believe I asked you not to fight.” 

Arya looked up from the edge of her bed where she currently sat, still curled in on herself a little. Her wounds had been seen to, but all she had wanted was a moment of silence. Just for a second, she needed to hear her own breaths and remember she was  _Arya Stark_ and she had killed the Night King. She hadn’t thought about Syrio for some time, some memories too painful like the way Ned watched her train or how her mother used to pet back her hair as she passed her in the hall, but she sent a thank you to him now. To all of them who had helped her get here. 

“You didn’t ask,” she said as she looked up to Gendry leaning in the doorway. She had heard him knock, had said to come in, but she liked that he still somehow made it seem so casual. As if he had merely stumbled by her room and was stopping in for a second to chat. “You insinuated I shouldn’t.”

“I  _wanted_  to ask,” he said with a shrug. “Stupid, really, me thinking I could protect you somehow when it’s always been the other way around. Now you’ve protected everyone. They all see you now.” 

“Who’s that?” she asked. 

He smiled, and for a moment Arya forgot about the way her head ached or the smell of death that would sit around Winterfell for weeks to come. She simply thought about the way he had looked at her after she pulled back from a kiss, beautiful and a bit in awe. “A hero, Arya.” 

She rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t deny the way something leaped a little in her chest. “You have sex with me one time, and you suddenly think you’re in love with me.” 

“Don’t do that,” he said as he took a step in from where he stood. He stopped halfway between the door and her, clearly unsure how much he was allowed to approach. 

“ _What?”_ she asked, feeling weariness creep at the edges of her voice. 

“Push me away.” He shrugged again. “I’ve always been sort of in love with you, you know. That’s what I was trying to tell you when I found you before. I came to Winterfell for you.” 

“You are stupid,” she said as she pushed her way to her feet. Her side ached, and she bit her lip to stop the hiss that threatened to come out. “If you think I  _finally_ made it to Winterfell after all this time is some sort of—”

He groaned as he rubbed a hand over his head. “I’ve never been good with words.” 

She smirked, stepped closer to him. A foot stood between them that was filled with only the future, none of the past they had mucked through already. “Even a blacksmith can do better than that.” 

His eyes lit up, his smile spread wider, and for a second he looked away before turning his gaze back to her. “I know you’ve always said titles and things don’t matter, but they did to me. They  _matter_ in the world, but I’ve seen literal death, and I’ve seen  _you_ , and… who the fuck cares anymore. I just know I don’t want to leave your side again, and if you’ll give me even a fraction of your time then—”

“Okay,” she said with a nod. 

His eyebrows crashed together. “What?” 

“Okay, I can give you a fraction of my time.” She limped forward that last step, and she had to tilt her head to look up at him the hulking mass of man he was, but she didn’t feel small. She felt  _seen. “_ I’m not some lady. I never will be, but we made it through all of that so…”

" _So_?” he prompted. 

“So, I think you should kiss me now,” she said. Though, she had hardly waited for him to start bending down before she was reaching up. That was what they really were, anyways, meeting each other in the middle. 

His arms wrapped around her delicately, as if he knew she was hurting, and she tried to do the same in return. They were both battle-worn and tired, but this felt like the victory prize. They fought death, and now they finally got to be  _alive._  There was still Cersei, and there was still the North’s Independence, but here now she was happy to kiss Gendry. She was happy to let him kiss her back. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: [anniebibananie](http://anniebibananie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
